


Chasing the Line

by Inertia



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Drift Compatibility, Fusion, Future Fic, Gen, The kids have all grown up (as much as they can)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inertia/pseuds/Inertia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 2017. The world is engaged in a war against monsters from another world the size of skyscrapers. <br/>And its defence is left up to a mentally damaged psychopath, a man who'd just be happy seeing it all through with the rest of his limbs in tact, and a bunch of young-adults-not-teens-anymore who are still trying to sort out their own lives and problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slack Tide

The waves crashed against the sand at a constant pace. Clear skies above and a shining sun were captured by the deeps of the ocean below. The wind was gentle and cool, bringing in the smell of drying seaweed on a hot day. Beaches were empty and patrols stood watch at set points on the Californian coast.

08:45 – Beacon Hills Main Floor, East Hall

“Oh my gosh. Dude! That was Derek Hale, the Derek Hale!” said Stiles slapping Scott on the chest. “I just saw him get in the elevator.”

“Dude?” said Scott.

“Scott. Buddy. You gotta know about Derek Hale. That guy? His name was everywhere when we first got into the ranger academy, remember?”

Scott had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Heh, I might remember something? He does look familiar.”

“I don’t understand how we’re drift compatible sometimes.” Stiles sighed and fought the urge to shake his friend up and down. He started down the hall. “Whatever, c’mon we’ve got a briefing in 15.”

“Wait I think I remember where I saw him now!” cried Scott, running to catch up.

Yes Derek Hale. Stiles could remember the details of that man’s file clearly. Not that he’d need to look up much with how much was splashed over the news and magazines. The story was heard everywhere in America, gripping the nation in fear and suspense. Midnight Beta was the jaeger piloted by siblings Derek and Laura Hale. It was the second Mark II to be made and the first to be stationed in the Californian base, Beacon Hills. An outpost that, at the time, was built from the ground up unlike others which were refurbished from refineries or old factories. It was designed to house up to 10 jaegers at once, including the crew needed for repairs, maintenance, research, and catering. The two Hales were stellar. They obeyed all commands given and set an excellent example as top notch rangers. Their fighting style was as aggressive and ferocious as the monsters they faced. In 19 months they took down 3 kaijus.

Stiles could remember the details of the Hale’s jaeger as well. Midnight Beta was a Mark II with a nuclear core. It had the newly developed radiation shielding, radar and scanning technology, and more engines per muscle strand than any previous jaeger. This machine featured rocket propelled arms and hands with hydraulic clamps to pack in extra punch. What was really exciting was the trump card of Midnight, her ‘secret weapon’. Called ‘H.O.W.L’ (hyper-oscillated wave length), a supersonic canon, which was charged and emitted from the chest. H.O.W.L. could knock back any kaiju thus ensuring victory. She looked good to with a paint job of dark matte grey, gold and electric blue highlights. 

All the fights and battles against the kaiju had some sort of video documentation. This was inevitable, what with cellphones everywhere and the monsters usually targeting urban areas. But when the jaegers started winning, and with the launch of the Mark II’s, there began the broadcasting of the fights. Helicopter escorts were sent in not as support but for documentation and for the public. The Hale pilots became some of the first celebrities. A sensation that swept across the world. Defenders and guardians of humanity. Rock stars. Stiles remembers watching one of the first broadcasted fights on TV in his living room. It really was a sensation, something that made him want to stand up and shout, ‘Yeah! Fight those monsters! You kick those bastards back to the bottom of the Pacific!’

~

“McCall, Stilinski, on deck.” announced a distant automated voice above them. The two walked into the room taking in the sight before them. The space was large and open. LED lighting in daytime yellow gave the appearance of warmth and cheerfulness to a place that otherwise would look damp and stale. Screens covered 2 of its walls displaying various data, and a window straight ahead overlooked the hangar. In the middle was the control desk, where the link between the co-pilots in the jaeger and command back on the ground was established. Almost like the brains behind the brains, behind the brains. People dressed in colour coded uniforms moved about the room in rhythm as if they were all tuned into the same thought wave. They all looked up as Scott and Stiles entered, before returning to their jobs.

“They totally all stared at us at the same time and then went back to what they were doing at the same time.” whispered Scott.

“Definitely creepy.” agreed Stiles. 

“Ah there you are. McCall, Stilinski. Good to see you two rangers again.” 

“Hey Loccent.” said Scott, smiling at the man behind the control desk. “Good to see you too. It’s been awhile.”

“Hey Parrish. Dad tells me to say hello to you. So, what’s up?” asked Stiles, with emphasis on the ‘p’.

“Alright. Let’s get down to it. Everyone knows that this outpost has been in a bit of an overhaul in its leadership since the Marshal requested a location change 3 months ago.” stated Parrish.

Scott frowned at this, nodding. Stiles eyed his friend.

“Anyways, that means that things here have been in a bit of a standstill in terms of orders. Thankfully, nothing major has happened during this time.”

“No kaiju attacks.” said Scott.

“Yes. We’ve been fortunate in that sense. Now, we found ourselves a new Marshal just yesterday. He was recommended to us and well, assigned to us by the UN Security Council and he’s here today to meet the rangers before we formally announce it to the rest of the crew. He’ll be talking with the all the co-pilots and you two are the lucky first pair on the list.”

“Cool. That’s awesome. So. What’s the new Marshal like?” asked Stiles. He was excited. It wasn’t often that new leadership happened. He could tell Scott was excited as well. New leadership, new guidance and experience. They were looking forward to that. Scott especially since his relationship with the last Marshal was not exactly a friendly one. Which was quite something since Scott was usually the person who liked everyone, and people liked him. Sunshine to flowers. Flowers to bees. Bees to honey. And so on.

“Well the Marshal is…something all right.” said Parrish almost reprehensively. “Peter Hale.” 

There was a moment of silence between them. 

“Uh. Isn’t Peter Hale that pilot that went a little crazy?” asked Scott timidly. Well, someone had to say it.

“Yeah after the whole radiation leakage, cockpit fire, being connected to your co-pilot while they were being burned alive slowly, to death.” added Stiles. “He went a lot crazy!”

It wasn’t a pretty story.

“Okay yes.” said Parrish. “He is all that, though I wouldn’t have said it quite like that. He was previously mentally unstable, but he’s been through therapy and rehabilitation. He’s also got the experience we need and he knows his stuff. He really does.” He says the part after the ‘but’ with extra emphasis.

Scott and Stiles still stared unsold. 

“You can see why it was decided that he should meet all the rangers first before his position was announced to everyone.” said Parrish, scratching his head nervously.

Scott nodded.

Stiles was drawing up what he could remember about Peter Hale from the back of his mind. He was the uncle to Derek and Laura Hale, that in itself pretty much made him legendary. What was in that family’s blood? The man was chosen to pilot in the first days of the Kaiju War. Back when scientists had only just caught on to the fact that one person couldn’t handle the amount of stress exerted mentally when piloting a giant robot. When radiation shielding was the last thing anybody was thinking of. Yet he had no time think about that because,

“Hale, on deck.” Announced the vague automated voice from above.


	2. Low Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter Hale for the first time. Scott thinks some deep thoughts, Stiles does too.

“Hale on deck” announced the automated voice in that vague, clinical and detached manner. 

Scott didn’t really like or dislike the voice but it was part of his everyday now, a part of his routine. And it always sat on his mind in an odd way. Maybe it was the way the detachedness reminded him of so many things, so many people. It was the way his mother acted when she was super stressed after working who knows how many (too many) hours at the hospital. He couldn’t blame her for it, how could he? But she would just come back home and be gone to the world, her body and mind in need of sleep, food, and alone time. It was the role his dad had in his life, or for better words, the lack of it. Distant, far away, never spoken of after he left without an explanation to him. When he was younger and especially during his teenage years, all he felt about his dad was burning resentment. But now, as he was a little older, and in scale with the events of the world, all he felt about him was resigned acceptance. It was just a fact now. The voice also reminded him of how his one mentor, Deaton, the person who for a time stepped into the parental void left behind by his dad, always acted. He’d left too but Scott doesn’t dwell on that too much. It makes him feel and act embarrassingly angry and emotional, something which he thought he had outgrown with his adolescence. But the man was always so calm and measured (detached and uninvolved, uncommitted he thinks). His cryptic manner undercut with his vast knowledge and experience. When Scott was still in the academy Deaton took him on and always found a way to help him balance his studies, responsibilities, and the general turmoil of everyday life. There were so many things that some days he just felt pressed down by it all, and that voice was there right with him.

Presently however, that same automated voice was signalling something new and exciting, someone who could bring some change to the outpost. He heard the elevator stop and the hydraulics hiss and pump, opening the large, reinforced, double-doors before admitting someone who he completely wasn’t expecting.

For one thing, he was not Peter Hale, but judging from Parrish’s surprised look, he wasn’t the only one who was a bit caught off guard.

“But that’s Derek Hale!” burst out Stiles. Scott could feel the Loccent’s eyes roll behind their backs.

“Correct. Good job, Ranger.” replied Derek with a surprising amount of sarcasm. Scott caught Stiles’ mouth drop at the response and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh…uh…” began Parrish, quickly trying to recover the moment. “The Rangers and I were just expecting someone else. Though, I’m assuming you already know that. Not that you aren’t wanted…uh, sir.” he finished lamely.

“Don’t call me sir, I was only ever a Ranger and now a retired one.” he replied. Derek huffed and then wheeled his way over to the main control table. “Anyways, my uncle got held up at the last check point with his luggage. The amount of medication he carries, even with all the correct prescription forms filled out, still looks pretty suspicious.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, neither knowing what to make or do with the information that Derek had so casually spoken. Stiles shrugged and bounced over to the table where Derek was. Scott followed after. 

Parrish joined them. “So are you going to be filling in for him while he’s still absent then?” he inquired. 

“Well, yes and no. I originally came here to have new legs checked out for me. I’ve heard that one of your top mechanics is testing out new robotic muscle technology and needs a volunteer. Then when Uncle Peter was detained he contacted me and asked me to look after things for him until he arrived so…” Derek looked at the three of them expectantly.

Scott glanced at Stiles who quirked his neck, a gesture that, after many years of friendship combined with their current situation, translated to, ‘I dunno, you do something’. To which Scott responded by extending his hand towards Derek and saying, “Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Scott McCall and this is Stiles Stilinski, my co-pilot. We’re looking forward to working with you.” Derek nodded and shook his hand.

“Likewise.” he responds.

Afterwards there is a lot of enthusiastic nodding on Stiles’ part and awkward nodding by him and Parrish as they talk and continue introductions. Derek asks them about their time at the academy, their simulation records and their jaeger. Files are given, stories are swapped, and Derek even asks a personal question or two, and then the meeting is over. The two of them are dismissed and sent away as Parrish talks about arranging a full facility tour and orientation. As Scott enters the elevator he looks back and gets a full glimpse of Derek Hale, sat in his wheelchair. His (assumed) prosthetic legs are completely hidden by the thick and baggy material of his pants and the Ranger standard lace up boots on his feet. He looked perfectly healthy and strong and if it wasn’t for his chair he’d never have known it. For a moment Scott is struck by how much this fight really costs and takes away from people. 

“So…?” asked Stiles, interrupting his thoughts. “What did you think? Now you have no excuse for not knowing who that guy is.”

“Haha, yeah.” sighs Scott “He seems like a pretty solid person. A bit intense, maybe. I didn’t know about the legs though.” Stiles gave him a despairing look.

“C’mon Scott. How much of you lived under a rock?! That was all over the news as well! Remember how big a deal that was, when the Hale siblings crashed and Derek was seriously injured. So many thought that the best defense the earth had against the Kaijus were gone! They had to saw his legs off to pull him out of the wreckage or something!” 

Scott winced slightly. “Dude, were you reading your dad’s files again? The Hale siblings supposedly retired from piloting due to complications with stress and medical problems, no one ever said anything about a crash or the injury.” This time it was Stiles’ turn to look a bit sheepish.

“Oops. Maybe. I guess I got the two stories mixed up. But anyways, I guess Lydia or Allison will be seeing Derek a lot if he’s going to be down by the labs for his leg.”

“I guess, though Allison is with the weapons and advanced electric technology program and Lydia is studying Kaiju biology, I’m not sure they’ll be crossing paths a whole lot.” replied Scott.

“Yeah I guess. At least it means we don’t have to meet the crazy psychotic Hale for a while longer.”

Scott nodded and the two friends continued on their way down the hall, no particular destination in mind. Scott was content to let Stiles babble on excitedly, riding the high of meeting Derek Hale, celebrity Ranger/Marshal stand-in. Part of his compatibility with Stiles was him being about to tune in and out of the conversation with perfect timing.

~

12:53 – Beacon Hills Main Floor, Mess Hall

Scott and Stiles sat together in silence, the aftermath of their meal in front of them. Without orders and no perceived threat, they were essentially on indefinite stand-by until something happened or someone told them to do something. It was also their one break day or else they would be on their way to training already. But for now the two had too much time and not much to do. Scott was always the optimistic and hopeful one but right now all he could feel was that something was going to happen, something had to upset the balance soon and they’d have to fight like hell to get things back to even a semblance of order.

The lunch rations were pretty good today as they had been for the past week. Fresh bread and summer vegetables, beef that was imported from Alberta, milk that wasn’t suspiciously sour, and the ever present bowls of blue jello. The time between Kaiju attacks gave people a break in many ways. Less money and energy was spent on emergency aid or civilian relief. There could be more focus on other areas of livelihood such as rebuilding, strengthening, and food, for one thing. Gosh, how Scott missed good food. Scott didn’t get great grades at the academy studying the economic impact the Kaiju attacks had on trading and so on but he didn’t need good grades to see the effect it had on people around him. Though it had been months since the last attack, and even with heartier portions during meals, he could still feel the tension in the air, everybody could. It was especially palpable for those working in the base. It was like those times he spent waiting at the hospital for his mom. In the thick of things, everything happening at once, even if the world is fine for one person, it’s crashing all around for another and it never stops. Something else always goes wrong for everything that goes smoothly. That what he thinks it feels like. The people living in the interior of the country, or those who aren’t part of the Pacific Rim, they can tune out the disasters and find distractions. But for those living on the coast, and for those giving their lives to be part of the hangar crews, they knew that it was only inevitable. The countdown clock continues to click. 

He’d voiced this before to Stiles once, as they laid, unable to sleep, on their respective bunks. His friend was quiet as he responded. Saying he thought about it before, a lot actually, all the time in fact. Sometimes it was like waiting for his dad to come home from the station when he was a kid. Sometimes it was all the fears he’d felt during the initial year of the Kaiju attack, it was the panic of the thought of imminent destruction. Sometimes, he said, the noise of the everyday in the base and their responsibility of being Rangers was so heavy on his mind he felt overwhelmed. But most of the time, he said, he was okay. He was glad that they were compatible, that they could share these thoughts in openness of the air around them and in the tethered pulling of the drift. And Scott quietly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, more than a year later and chapter 2 arrives. Inspiration is very fickle with me, oops.   
> I got some kudos on this work recently and it made me want to take up the story again.  
> If I've made any mistakes, grammatical or in relation to the canon of either Teen Wolf or Pacific Rim, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, let's see where this will take us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just glad I have the first chapter up. I'll be adding more tags and characters most likely as continue writing.  
> Most of the main ideas are sorted out so all that needs doing is me getting down to it and typing.
> 
> This is kind of exciting.  
> Let's just leave this first chapter here and see how things go...


End file.
